


Together

by ani_bester



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Partnership, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky isn't greedy to have Steve all to himself just for a little bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

"Steve?"

Steve looked up from the papers he was studying and smiled at Bucky. Before it would have been codes or aerial photography. Now, it was satellite images and phone transcripts.

"Not sleeping?" Steve asked with a smile that maybe Bucky feel more like himself than he had in the entire last year. Steve pulled the chair next to him out.

Bucky sat down before he could think of all the reasons he'd spent a year avoiding Steve.

"I just wanted to say-" Bucky rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "I'm glad- glad you're back Steve. I know it's late but-"

But the night had always been their's. Their time alone in the tents to be Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes and not anything or anyone else.

The night had been the time when Steve was there for him.

He felt Steve's hand on his shoulder, then found himself pressed against Steve's chest, his fingers wrapped in the fabric of Steve's shirt, clinging as though something might try and take Steve away again.

Because of course something would. In the morning, there would be duty and heroics and all that mess again, but right now there was only the two of them and Bucky didn't need to share Steve with anyone else.

Bucky clung tighter to Steve, trying to say what he couldn't find words for.

He felt Steve's arms tighten around him. "It's be good to be together again," he murmured.

Bucky smiled and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.


End file.
